


Hoisting the Petard

by Ytteb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ytteb/pseuds/Ytteb
Summary: Three possible scenarios for 'Dead Air' - so spoilers for that episode. Probably not for Ziva or McGee fans





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 8 episode 'Dead Air' and a reminder that this is probably not for Ziva or McGee fans.
> 
> Three possible scenarios for when Tony is in Royal Woods collecting voice recordings to try and find out who is behind the Military at Home (MAH) organization thought to be responsible for the shooting of a radio host and a Navy officer. 
> 
> He believes Ziva and Tim are listening in ...

“Hey, guys,” said Tony as he sank into the back seat of the agency sedan.  “Glad that’s done.”

McGee sniffed, “What’s that smell?”

“Hmmm,” said Tony appreciatively.  “Pastrami on rye.”

“Where did that come from?” asked Ziva.  “Have you started bringing in food from home?”

Tony laughed.  “Yeah.  Because I’m a real Martha Stewart.”

“Seriously,” said McGee.  “Where did it come from?”

“You know where it came from,” said Tony in a puzzled voice.

“How are we supposed to know?” asked Ziva.

“This mobile deli pulled up,” said Tony.  I’d just finished getting the voice prints.  Seemed heaven sent.”

“Why didn’t you tell us or bring us something back?” complained McGee.

“You’re kidding, aren’t you?” asked Tony.

“It is you who is the kidder on this team,” said Ziva.

“But I told you.  I said, “ _Guys, I’ve finished for the day.  A mobile deli has just pulled up.  Do you want anything?  Looks like he does a mean pastrami on rye.  Text me if you want something.”_

_“_ Oh,” said Ziva.

“I figured you were listening in to the recordings so you’d hear me.  I didn’t get a text message so I guessed you didn’t want anything … thought you might both be McDieting.”

“Oh,” said McGee a little forlornly.  “Oh.  Yeah, that’s right.”

NCISNCIS

“DiNozzo.”

“Gibbs.  Fornell just called with a hot tip on these Military at Home people.  Got a suspect for us to interrogate.  Stop doing the voice prints.  I’ll pick you up on the north side of Royal Woods.  Tell Ziva and McGee to meet us at the Hoover Building.”

“On it, Boss,” said Tony, just managing to get the words in before Gibbs hung up.  “McGee, Ziva.  Guess you heard Boss just called.  Change of plan – not more voice collecting today.  Our FBI friends have a suspect for us.  Gibbs is picking me up.  Make your way to the Hoover Building.”

Ninety minutes later, Tony and Gibbs emerged from the interrogation.

“Well, that was a waste of time,” said Tony.

“Yeah,” said Gibbs.  “Another wannabee with delusions.”

“Back to the voice recording, I guess,” said Tony.

“You guess right, DiNozzo.  Hey, what’s happened to McGee and David?” said Gibbs as he looked around and saw that the other two members of the team were missing.

“I told them where to come, Boss,” said Tony.  “Spoke down the wire.  They’d have been listening.”

Gibbs had his phone out.

“Agent McGee,” said Tim.

“McGee?” said Gibbs.

“Oh, hey, Boss.”  Tim put the phone on speaker.

“Where the hell are you, McGee?” asked Gibbs.

“Royal Woods,” said Tim. 

“What you doing there?” demanded Gibbs.

“Tony’s still collecting voice prints,” said Tim.

“It is taking some time,” said Ziva.

“Well, Tony does love talking,” said Tim.

“DiNozzo stopped talking more than an hour ago,” said Gibbs blandly.

“He did?” asked Ziva.

“Why?” asked Tim.

“Because I told him to.  I picked him up from Royal Woods.  He told you to come to the Hoover Building.”

“He didn’t phone,” said Tim.

“He didn’t think he needed to.  He spoke down the wire.  Which you were listening in to.”

“Oh,” said Ziva.

NCISNCIS

“Tim!  Ziva!” said Tony urgently.  “MAH are on to you!  I’ve just been to number 7.  Two guys drove past you sitting in the car … they got suspicious … told the people in the house.  They’re on their way with rifles to check you out.  Get out!  Now!  I’ve got Gibbs on the phone.  He’s sending help. Don’t take any risks.  Get out!”

_Sometime later._

“I don’t understand it, Boss,” said Tony as he stood next to Gibbs watching the ambulances speed away.  “I told them to get the hell out of here.  Why didn’t they do what I told them?”


End file.
